A Day Off with Lucario
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Why go to school when there's so much more fun at home?


Leaving for school was probably the worst part of my day. Getting out of bed, taking a cold shower to try and shock myself into consciousness, devouring whatever quick breakfasts were in the house, and saying goodbye to my Lucario were all things I wish I could just not do in favor of sleeping in. It was too bright out, too cold out, too early out. My bed was perfect; soft, warm, and when I thought I could get away with it, involved snuggling with Lucario. It was seriously perfect in every way, and having to get out of it five days a week was torture.

Even worse was when I had to do it, and wasn't even going to school. Mom was of the "education is important, never miss a day" school of thought, while my high grades and general apathy gave me a very different outlook on life. It was Tuesday, and I decided that would be my skip day that week; I always had one or two. Sitting at the table, I ran through the list of things I had in my head that day; no tests, no major assignments due or being given out. I was ahead on the book report, three assignments ahead of the schedule in computer class, history class was a movie... Yeah, I'd be fine.

Scarfing down the last piece of toast, I walked by my room and gave three rapid knocks onto the door before making my way back down the hall, my way of signaling today was a day off. A low purr of appreciation came from the other side as I grabbed my coat off the rack and swung it onto me in one fluid, totally badass motion, and then followed suit with my backpack. A little ahead of me, mom was already opening the door, and I smirked a little to myself. Looked like another successful escape, like I was walking out of this house King Dick on my throne of truancy. Sure, I risked ending up a fry cook on Venus, but but I'd still have the time of my life as a teenager doing it. With the leftover spaghetti in the fridge just a minute in the microwave away from being awesome, lunch was set, which left me a largely uninterrupted day to do what I wanted. I was gold, baby! Solid gol-

"Do you want a lift to school today? It's pretty cold out."

Dammit.

I was only about ten minutes from my high school, a total non-issue of a walk. Still, it was pretty ugly out there. And I froze up; asking if I wanted a lift was a very evil question. If I said no, did I risk her suspicion? Would she think something was up if I turned down such a harmless offer? If I accepted, I risked being seen floundering around school when I had no intention of going, which would arouse suspicion on that end. There was no safe way out of this question, was there?

A very uneasy "Sure" was almost on my lips as we stepped outside, and I choked down the urge to sigh with relief when I found the windshield iced over from the rain, which immediately froze up overnight when the temperature nose-dived. The crackling of ice and the salt we laid out the evening before to combat the ice was almost a bit louder than my mother cursing beneath her breath.

"Sorry, mom," I said, trying my best to act disappointed. "But I don't really have the time to waste. You understand, right?"

With the back door already open and her form bent over to find the ice scraper, which had fallen off the seat at some indeterminate point and lay somewhere on the car floor, I heard a muffled, "Okay, honey. Try not to slip."

"I won't." I resisted the urge to sing that line and then skip down the street. Much practice in keeping my poker face solid helped me greatly as I made a steady, normal pace down the sidewalk, zipping up the coat and trying my best to fight the cold. The ice looked pretty solid on there, and while mom would be able to get it just fine, it would take some time. I was about a block and a half down when I stopped and turned around, slipping into a bus shelter and peering out. Mom drove off in the other direction, but the weak sputter of her old car coming to life and the sight of it in all its mammoth green pulling out of the driveway were definite tells, even from this distance.

Not that the wait itself was made bearable by that. What a day for the distraction of an icy windshield. It was fucking cold! On top of the eagerness to not stand in a bus shelter waiting, on top of the boredom, on top of everything I wanted to do, I was fucking cold. I like the cold, don't get me wrong, but I was losing my fricking extremities from the sheer temperature. In a frantic effort to avoid hypothermia, I started shuffling around, hands buried in the sleeves of the opposite hand, as my foot pounded against the ground with loud, monotonous thuds and I muttered the words to some song in time with them.

It only took forever for her to finally leave, the car wheezing as it made its way down the street, at which point I was about a half hour late for being home. I bolted down the street and into my house, discarding the coat and shoes and school bag carelessly as I threw open my door. "Sorry, girl, the car was frozen over and I-"

"Cario!" howled my Pokemon, unaware I was even there for a second. Head buried into my pillow, her strong legs were spread as she rubbed her body against the mattress, leaving wet streaks where her soaking pussy dripped onto the sheets. I had kept her waiting too long, and now she urgently rubbed against our bed, relying on the friction and what little sensation it brought her just to keep herself afloat. I took thirty minutes instead of the usual five, and the knock on the door had gotten her horny in preparation.

I felt awful. Almost, at least. She turned around to face me as I started to undo my jeans, and the lusty expression on her face would have sent my cock rigid if the sight of her fucking my bed already hadn't. Her lithe body froze, followed by her tongue slowly tracing along her lips and a suggestive wiggle of her hips. With quick motions only a skilled, quick Pokemon could muster, she rushed to me and gave me a sloppy kiss as her paw pushed its way down my open jeans, past the waistband of my boxers, to caress my solid penis. I slowly walked her to my bed as my hands shoved the boxers down my legs, eventually kicking out of them and my jeans as I sat on the edge of the bed, gently pushing her on shoulder to tell her to go down.

There was a loud whimper from her mouth as she dropped to her knees. The long wait had made her hornier than usual, and I could tell she didn't want to have to wait, preferring to just forget foreplay and hop straight into the ramming. It felt a bit dickish, but her blow jobs were too good to pass up. Despite being orders of magnitude stronger than me, she listened to me and shuffled around a little, pawing at my dick as she reached out a little with her tongue, lashing at the tip just a little. A moan passed my lips and a shiver coursed up my spine as I lurched forward a little. It had been too long for us, meaning the paltry few days between then and the Friday previous were devoid of sex. If I had it my way though, I wouldn't even bother with school. Just stay home and bang my Lucario. I'd like that.

I looked down, watching as she moved forward to finally take my length into her mouth, her head slowly bobbing back and forth. Her warm mouth was absolute heaven; I could've blown my load down her throat right there, but I had learned the hard way that doing it too soon just ruined everything. I gently grasped the top of her head, moving her back and forth at my own slow pace. The only thing she controlled was her tongue's dancing at every sensitive spot I had while I moved her on my own, my moans' volume increasing by the minute.

She slowly pulled away, looking up at me. The sly grin on her face was enough to make me shoot a small load out right there, but she could obviously tell this; She took my entire length into her mouth, her head bobbing at an even faster pace. She could always tell just when I was about to explode, and made sure that things would last just a bit longer for me. She picked up that trait back when she was still a Riolu, and it was something that had made some of our nights just flat-out amazing.

I could feel the tip of my cock in her throat, her lips so tight around my base as her tongue slicked back and forth, somehow finding the room in her tight mouth to shift her dextrous tongue along my sensitive underside. My legs tightened a little, head leaning forward a bit. "So good," I groaned, my hand leaving her head as it moved now at its own rate and I merely let the master perform her work. "Don't stop, girl." Needing something to do, my hands went to the bed, grabbing at the blanket and sheet, digging in for a handful and gripping it tightly as I tried to hold my bearings. Deep breaths helped, as did not looking at her, though that one was damn near impossible. Down on her knees, sucking my cock, she looked up with too lusty a gaze, looked so damn sultry, that to avert my eyes was an insult to her and a loss to me.

Keeping in time with her head, her whole body seemed to shift, and her paw rubbed frantically against her pussy as it dripped onto the carpet, soaked and unable to contain any more. Her other hand kneaded her breasts, a tad small by Lucario standards, but still on the above-average side of things by human standards. The smell of her jilling off filled my nostrils, which was not a good thing considering the whole 'deep breaths' mantra, only serving to turn me on more, push be faster to the brink when I wanted nothing more than to delay it as long as possible.

"Oh God, that's so good, girl ...!" I moaned louder, watching her head rapidly bob back and forth on me, her beautiful red eyes locked with mine. I gripped the mattress under me for dear life, my eyes closed and entire body shaking. Her warm mouth, slick tongue, sexy eyes ... Fuck, it's too much. I just can't hold it anymore.

"I'm cumming, girl! I'm gonna cum!" That last moan sent out ropes of my hot, thick cum into Lucario's mouth. She gulped down the first few, pulling away to let the rest fall to her face and run down it. A groan of pleasure from me didn't seem to end, becoming louder as more of my seed shot forth. "Lucario! You're fucking amazing!" She grasped her breasts and squeezed them together as some of the cum dripped down into her cleavage..

The taste of my semen seemed to send her over the edge. She jumped forward on her hind legs, pushing me onto my back as she positioned herself on the bed in what was undeniably her favorite position, one I knew very well. With her head down on my pillow, her rear was up in the air, her slick cunt dripping again onto my bed. It was similar to her pose when I came in, only now she was actively presenting to me. As I got back up and onto my knees behind her, a wiggle of the hips and a look back over her shoulder, fire in her eyes, was all the invitation I would have needed. If, y'know, I was the kind of idiot to turn down an offer like that to begin with.

I grasped her hips and wasted no time slamming to the hilt into her, forcing her to shout out into my pillow. I couldn't remember the last time she was so wet and slick. Her hot walls clenched tightly around my penis as it remained inside her briefly. She needed this bad, but there was no tinge of guilt for having left her hanging, because she was going to fuck like a beast now.

"Lucar! Rio!" I heard muffled yells of her name, the sounds repeating with my firm thrusts. Her fur-covered body was so soft, and felt so good to the touch that I didn't know how long I could last this time. "Lucar!" I looked to see her looking back at me; I had slowed down just a tad, and this was unacceptable. I nodded, once again pounding her at a much faster speed, seeing her face buried into my pillow once more. Her tail wagged from what I assumed was pleasure.

Her velvet pussy held tightly onto me, enticing me with every pull back to slam forward harder and faster. She was rubbing off on me, making me play rougher in our little power game where, for once, she was the weaker of us. To submit to me like that, to bury her face in her pillow and surrender her body to me was a big thing for her; she liked fighting, she liked coming out on top, but most of the time in bed, she was loyal to my every word. Of course, who was in control mattered little to me once it came down to things, the pleasure taking the top spot on my list of worries, but she seemed to be a lot more into it because of that.

Leaning forward, I felt her fur against more of my skin. I repositioned my legs for better balance. "You're so good, girl!" I howled, each thrust sending a few more drops from her sopping cunt, some of them hitting my thighs, others matting her fur. "Today is going to be the best day of my life." I leaned deeper down to kiss her cheek before coming back up and redoubling my efforts, which had her damn near tearing the pillow apart with her teeth. One grasped the furred flesh of her toned, taut ass, taking a nice handful of it, while the other reached forward a little, intent on trying a little something I thought of Sunday night while I was jacking off in the shower, unable to fuck Lucario.

Her body froze as two fingers pressed on opposite sides of her clit. My tips brushed gently against it, but she was so turned it, and it was always so sensitive, that it sent her body into a minor spasm at my touch. I tried to steady her as I fed my cock into her again and again, her cunny growing tighter and slicker as I just kept pounding into her. Sweat dropped down my brow, and with each push into her, my balls slapping against her, her fine ass pressed against my chest, and I got ideas. With my fingers still working over her clitoris, I slipped two on my other hand into her puckered ass hole, earning a howl from her as she abandoned all pretense of quiet. She was on pleasure overload now, and the pleasured squeal of, "Lucario! Luuuu!" was sweet, sweet music all around me, rising above the breathing, rapid sound of flesh colliding with flesh repeatedly, and the squishing sound of thrusting so quickly into her entrance.

Three fingers worked over her clit now as I felt my legs weaken, the first sign of an orgasm. I groaned, "I love you, Lucario," as it surged through me. My cock twitched inside her, but she was a step ahead of me. Before I could fire off, her vagina clenched down on me just as I pushed balls-deep into her one last time. We howled in unison as her body shook and I pumped a heavy load of steaming goo, even more than before, right into her pussy. The feeling of her insides pulsating around me cock forced me to stay in, to keep thrusting just out of the heat of the moment, until I lost the will to go on. I fell back, lying on my back as she collapsed onto her stomach.

A few more drops of cum came out at the tip as my penis grew limp. I looked at her, breathing heavily with my seed spilling out of her, on the way out getting a nice coating on her labia and inner thighs. Score.

She was down for maybe a second before she get back up. I was still pretty tired, could use a moment's rest, but she straddled my lap and started prodding my penis back to life, and I knew then and there that this whole 'fucking like a beast' thing might have been poorly thought out.

Oh, who was I kidding. I didn't care if she used me like a rag doll all day. I mustered up the energy to reach up and kiss her, just to tell her so, before lying flat on my back and letting her have her way with me. 


End file.
